youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
WWE
World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc., better recognized and officially shortened and referred to as WWE is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company that deals primarily in professional wrestling, but has branched out to other major revenue sources and business ventures over the years of its existence. WWE also refers to the promotion itself, founded by Jess McMahon and Toots Mondt '''in 1952 as Capitol Wrestling Corporation. As of 2018, it is the largest wrestling-related promotion in the world, holding over 500 events a year (with the wellness policy enforced roster divided up into various globally traveling brands), and broadcasting to about 36 million viewers in more than 150 countries. The company's majority owner is its chairman and CEO, '''Vince McMahon. Along with his wife Linda, children Shane and Stephanie, and son-in-law Paul "Triple H" Levesque, the McMahon family holds approximately 70% of WWE's equity and 96% of the voting power. Current Channel Description WWE on YouTube is your number one spot to catch WWE original shows and exclusives! Watch videos from all your favorite WWE Supertars, backstage fallout from live shows include RAW and Smackdown, and original shows such as Top 10, Game night, Superstar Ink and more! About The Channel Although WWE first joined YouTube on May 10, 2007, the company's first video wasn't posted until nearly a year later. WWE, formerly WWEFanNation, is currently the 15th most subscribed and 2nd most subscribed Sports channel on YouTube with over 31.1 million subscribers. It has received YouTube's Silver, Gold, and Diamond Play Buttons. In mid-2015, WWE's YouTube channel surpassed NBA's YouTube channel as being the most subscribed and viewed Sports YouTube channel. In October 2016, Dude Perfect's YouTube channel surpassed WWE's as the most subscribed Sports channel on YouTube. WWE is still the most viewed Sports YouTube channel. Aside from subscribers on YouTube, WWE also ranks as the 2nd most viewed channel on YouTube with over 25.3 billion views, currently, the first channel is T-Series. With over 36,000 videos, thousands of playlists to categorize them, and a multiple videos a day schedule operated by WWE's social media team, the channel also ranks as one of the most abundant in videos and video schedules on YouTube. The channel's videos generally consist of televison, internet, or WWE Network content of or sometimes relating to WWE, and YouTube exclusive original content of or relating to WWE. Often, one of WWE's YouTube videos make it on the site's trending page. WWE frequently updates their playlists and put the newest and most relevant playlists first out of the list of them on YouTube. WWE also updates their channel banner to the newest and most relevant occasion going on with either it's YouTube channel or the company itself, usually the latter. WWE's YouTube channel ranks as the second most active social media account owned by WWE behind it's Facebook account. List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: February 2, 2013. *2 million subscribers: September 10, 2013. *3 million subscribers: March 14, 2014. *4 million subscribers: September 13, 2014. *5 million subscribers: January 25, 2015. *6 million subscribers: May 1, 2015. *7 million subscribers: July 31, 2015. *8 million subscribers: October 20, 2015. *9 million subscribers: January 6, 2016. *10 million subscribers: February 29, 2016. *11 million subscribers: April 24, 2016. *12 million subscribers: July 19, 2016. *13 million subscribers: October 23, 2016. *14 million subscribers: January 21, 2017. *15 million subscribers: March 24, 2017. *16 million subscribers: May 12, 2017. *17 million subscribers: July 26, 2017. *18 million subscribers: September 25, 2017. *19 million subscribers: November 13, 2017. *20 million subscribers: December 17, 2017. *21 million subscribers: January 15, 2018. *22 million subscribers: February 6, 2018. *23 million subscribers: March 6, 2018. *24 million subscribers: March 27, 2018. *25 million subscribers: April 13, 2018. *26 million subscribers: May 5, 2018. *27 million subscribers: May 29, 2018. *28 million subscribers: June 20, 2018. *29 million subscribers: July 11, 2018. *30 million subscribers: July 29, 2018. *31 million subscribers: August 14, 2018. *32 million subscribers: August 27, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones *1 billion views: February 26, 2014. *2 billion views: October 24, 2014. *3 billion views: March 18, 2015. *4 billion views: June 26, 2015. *5 billion views: September 13, 2015. *6 billion views: November 25, 2015. *7 billion views: January 27, 2016. *8 billion views: March 16, 2016. *9 billion views: May 5, 2016. *10 billion views: July 6, 2016. *11 billion views: September 3, 2016. *12 billion views: November 19, 2016. *13 billion views: February 1, 2017. *14 billion views: April 3, 2017. *15 billion views: May 16, 2017. *16 billion views: July 20, 2017. *17 billion views: September 20, 2017. *18 billion views: November 13, 2017. *19 billion views: December 26, 2017. *20 billion views: February 1, 2018. *21 billion views: March 14, 2018. *22 billion views: April 19, 2018. *23 billion views: May 30, 2018. *24 billion views: July 7, 2018. *25 billion views: August 6, 2018. Other Channels Current Affiliated Channels *UpUpDownDown *The Bella Twins *WWEMusic *WWETotalDivas Current Subscriptions *WWETotalDivas *The Bella Twins *UpUpDownDown *WWEMusic *Live *Rob Schamberger *WWE Deutschland *Roku *YouTube Spotlight *TheBeASTARAlliance *WWE 2K *freeCodeCamp *Coding Tech *Google Developers *Google Chrome Developers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Thirty Million Subscribers